chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Bennet
Leah Rose Bennet is the second eldest future daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet, and the younger twin sister of Olivia Bennet. She is currently a minor character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Leah and Olivia will be around nine years old, before any of their other ten siblings are born. Leah will possess the ability of DNA Mimicry. Appearance From birth, Olivia and Leah will naturally be beautiful and identical. They will have the same scarily dark brown eyes as their maternal grandfather, and both of them will have the same pale blonde hair and skin tone. They believe the blonde gene was passed down to them by their paternal grandmother, Lauren Bennet. As Leah and Olivia grow older, they will grow from appearing small and fragile as children to tall adults, at 5ft 11. Their eyes will remain the same dark brown, and their hair will obviously remain blonde, but their skin was tan easier, when they are adults. However, unlike her sister, Leah will also have the capability to change her appearance and copy that of another, using her ability. As children, the girls will be dressed in simple childish things that was normally a gift from someone, or that their mother or father had brought for them. As adults, their clothing preferences will change to shorter and clingier things, showing off their natural beauty. Ability Leah will be one of the few characters in World 2: Reflections to have only one ability. This is the power of DNA Mimicry, and this will allow her to completely mimic the DNA of another. She will be able to mimic appearance and abilities. She will copy a person's DNA using physical contact, will store it and will later choose to consciously mimic it. Her control over this ability will improve dramatically as she ages - when she is younger, she will only be able to mimic all aspects of a person, but as she ages, she will be able to be very particular in what she mimics, even being able to chose what appearance traits she takes and mimicking appearance without also copying abilities. Family & Relationships Leah will be the second eldest daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her older twin sister is Olivia Bennet, and she will also have ten younger brothers and sisters. *Aidan Bennet *Ava Bennet *Campbell Bennet *Aurea Bennet *Everett Bennet *Myles Bennet *Kara Bennet *Taylor Bennet *Alyssa Bennet *Elliot Bennet *Flynn Bennet Her grandparents are Noah Bennet, Lauren Gilmore, Pippy Gray and Gabriel Gray. Being the daughter of Gabriella, she will have many maternal aunts and uncles. She will also have several paternal aunts and uncles, although a few of these are adoptive relatives *Noah Gray *Fumie Gray *Abbie Parkman *Matthew Parkman *Zachary Gray *Yaeko Nakamura-Gray *Jacob Gray *Kalya Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Tyler Cunningham *Hannah Deveaux *Josh Deveaux *Luke Accera-Gray *Molly Accera-Gray *Claire Bennet *Gretchen Berg *Lyle Bennet *Charlotte Bennet Etymology The name Leah is originally Hebrew, and means "weary", "wild cow" or "gazelle". However, there is also an Assyrian meaning of "Ruler; leader" which could be a reference to how she always likes to be in control, no matter what the situation. Her middle name is Rose and this obviously means "rose" the flower, in Latin and English. Her surname Bennet is Latin and means "Blessed". History & Future When Leah was a small child, roughly 6 or 7 years old and before the birth of all of her siblings except her twin, her family was forced to go into hiding after their mother failed to infiltrate a group of villains. Olivia accidentally deleted the defences keeping her hidden, and the group found her. Their aunt Abbie realised what had happened, and teleported to protect Olivia, but the child was fatally injured in the fight. Abbie realised then that Olivia had manifested Phoenix Mimicry, and at her niece's urging she killed her quickly so that she could revive without pain. However, Leah and their parents then returned, and misunderstood the situation. Leah also manifested DNA Mimicry. She shifted into her aunt's form and travelled back in time to kill Abbie, in order to save Olivia in future. She deleted Abbie's existence. However, time was not changed, since then Noah simply took Abbie's place in events, making the exact same calls. Abbie was eventually saved when Olivia got herself time-travelled back to explain what had happened, and then the deletion was reversed by Emma Parkman Jnr, in an alternate timeline accessed using a portal. When Leah is nine years old, her parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters